Cuisine-moi
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Un OS "légèrement" PWP, inspiré de Naka-Choko, l'épisode 10 de la saison 2.


Cuisine-moi

**Note de l'auteur : **Naka-Choko m'a grandement inspiré cet OS. Cette scène s'est naturellement dessinée dans ma tête. Je la partage donc avec vous.

**Disclaimer :** Hannibal, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

Ma tête va percuter la pierre. Les yeux fermés, je sens le froid et le grain du marbre du plan de travail dans mon dos. Le bruit d'un plat qui se brise au sol, celui d'un couteau de cuisine percutant le carrelage. La douceur et la moiteur de ses mains agrippant mes hanches sans douceur. La chaleur du piano de cuisson à ma droite, où le plat en cours de préparation dégage déjà une légère odeur de brûler. Je sens son membre, chaud et dur, aller et venir en moi, son bassin frapper l'arrière de mes cuisses, encore et encore. Son souffle brûlant dans mon cou. Ses lèvres délicieuses cherchant ma bouche, pour l'embrasser ou la dévorer. Ses dents se planter jusqu'au sang dans la peau sensible de ma clavicule.

J'entends mes propres gémissements, parfaitement indécents, se répercuter sur les murs de sa cuisine. J'ouvre mes yeux. Mes pupilles dilatées par le désir sont aveuglées par la lumière au plafond. Je tourne ma tête vers lui. J'agrippe ses cheveux d'une main et les tire violemment en arrière pour arracher ses incisives de mon épaule gauche. Je lui fais mal et j'adore ça. Il redouble d'ardeur pour me pénétrer et heurte durement ma prostate. Je me cambre un peu plus, terrassé par le plaisir. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse brutalement. Je sens ses dents mordre ma lèvre inférieure et mon sang envahir ma bouche. Puis il apaise la douleur de sa langue, s'abreuvant du liquide carmin s'écoulant sur mon menton.

Ses coups de reins deviennent plus violents et je le sens proche de la délivrance. Il se redresse et me plaque sur le marbre qui me semble maintenant brûlant, la sueur coulant dans mon dos, rendant la surface glissante. Il attrape mes mollets pour les poser sur ses épaules, me pénétrant plus profondément. D'une de ses mains, il s'empare de mon érection et me masturbe sans douceur. Le rythme de ses hanches devient erratique. Mes cris se mêlent à ses soupires. Le foie de Freddie est maintenant totalement carbonisé dans la poêle, mais je m'en contre fiche. Je ne sens que l'odeur épicée du corps d'Hannibal, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre de ma cuisse, sa paume chaude allant et venant sur mon sexe, me mettant au supplice, le goût du fer sur ma langue. Je ne vois que son regard sur moi, proche de l'adoration, la faim de moi dans ses yeux havane. La pression monte encore d'un cran et je finis par me rompre, cédant à un orgasme dévastateur, ma semence éclaboussant mon torse et les ustensiles éparpillés autour de moi.

Alors que je me laisse aller contre le plan de travail, tel un pantin désarticulé, je vois son visage déformé par la jouissance. Il donne un dernier coup de reins, arquant son dos, la tête en arrière, la sueur coulant sur ses pectoraux, un gémissement rauque s'échappant de ses lèvres encore rougies par mon sang. Puis un silence assourdissant semble tomber dans la pièce, uniquement peuplé par nos souffles erratiques se calmant peu à peu. Il repose délicatement mes jambes. Je me redresse, nouant mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser plus doucement qu'auparavant. Ma lèvre inférieure est déjà enflée et quelque peu douloureuse, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Il rompt notre baiser et colle son front contre le mien, ses mains caressant mon dos, se voulant apaisantes.

« Je m'étais promis que je finirais par te cuisiner d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Murmura-t-il de sa voix de baryton.

« Je préfère cette manière à une autre. » Je réponds en souriant.

« Le repas est fichu. » Il constate en regardant sa cuisine dévastée, les morceaux de verre au sol, les ustensiles disséminés et le bloc de viande noirci sur le feu. Il tend la main pour couper le gaz du piano.

« Je ne pensais pas que la cuisine pouvait être aussi plaisante. »

Je sens les vibrations de son rire profond se répercuter dans ma poitrine.

« Je te propose une douche avant de ranger tout ce désordre. »

Il s'éloigne de moi et me tend sa main pour m'aider à descendre de mon perchoir. Il me guide ensuite vers la salle de bain, m'embrassant au passage. Une fois passé la porte, il m'entraine dans la cabine en verre, allumant le jet d'eau chaude, nettoyant les dernières traces de nos ébats. Il se glisse dans mon dos, savonnant mes épaules. Je sens contre mes fesses qu'il est déjà prêt pour un deuxième round. La chaleur se propage de nouveau dans mes reins et je me cambre contre lui, appuyant mes mains contre la paroi transparente. Il agrippe mes hanches et me pénètre d'un coup sec. Je crie sous la sensation de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Je me fais la réflexion que nous ne sommes pas prêts de manger à ce train-là. La nuit promet d'être longue.


End file.
